Endless Moon
by gh0st3
Summary: *Re-write from God of Death meets Familiar of Zero* Well, I'm not very good with the title or summary, I'll give it at least. Legend, Killer appears to another world which she did summon three familiars, one is vampire, one is a blind boy and a black cat. She was almost threat by blind boy. They don't accept as their familiar, doesn't trust Louise. How far did they gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, readers, from what I did wrote my original story about God of Death meets Familiar of Zero. I almost did disappoint my original fan story.  
**

**So I decide to make an appearance about Arcueid and Len. I made many attempt to rewrite the version (Almost fail to attempt). I spend to rewrite the version about two weeks ago.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpect arrival**

**Tristain, Magic of Academy**

Louise sighed as she was left alone to clean up her own 'mistake'. She knew herself, she is the first worst mage in her year, maybe the history. She lack her ability, because her title is becoming worst, Zero. She is the most failure mage, she hate her title, all is she tried her best. Her life is not easy. Louise was the laughing-stock of the class, her failure, her Zero ability. She wish that she could reach her goals without failure. After her hard work, she finally left her classroom as she was bumped into insufferable cow of a rival, Kirche, and her silent friend, Tabitha.

Kirche smile, "Oh my, oh my, Louise. I could say that you did clean better than commoner. You lack your magic and you have zero talent. Maybe you should beg headmaster, so you may able to pay the job in kitchen or better yet, as a maid," she start laugh so hard. Little known that Kirche and Louise were almost good friend, but they're not very good with terms.

"Whatever, you cow. Not everyone that you did seduce, then playing with them, go home to your brothel house, you whore!" screamed Louise. Two of them were argued much.

"At least, I could call myself as noble! You barely call yourself as mage and I assume your element is explosion, your ability is Zero!" argued Kirche.

"What did you say, you cow?! Talk to me when you are busy to seduce your boys on everyday!" counter Louise.

"How dare you! I can qualify as better noble and you are flat chest on board; this is how everyone were wondering that you tricked the headmaster to let you to cross-dress at least two years. No wonder the boys won't look at you twice. If I were you, then I would've quit as mage, then work in cafe and start as maid!" Kirche smirk.

Louise start fuming as she shout, "This time! I will prove you as true mage. Tomorrow I will summon a rare creäture, the most powerful creature that I want. I hope I will laugh at you and it will beat the hell out of you!"

"Oh really? I would love you to try on this. There is one thing that you can summon as explosion and if you summon any of your familiar, it will be killed by your explosion. I feel sorry for the pool soul that you did summon, if any." said Kirche, knowing that she couldn't summon her familiar with big blast, hopefully there will be no funeral and there will no innocent soul will be sent an early grave.

"It's late. Less talk, summon tomorrow, argue later. Tired, sleep now." spoke by Tabitha for her first time. Both of them jumped from Tabitha's voice, forgetting that Tabitha was there.

"I agree with Tabitha. It sure is late, I will prove you and everyone that I am not Zero, you can count it!" said Louise.

"It will be assumed to see your kind of familiar, look forward to it. Good night Ms. Valliere and try not to kill your familiar with your spell. I'm sure it will lessen the amusement, if you killed you familiar." Kirche gave a half-tease, walking back to her dorm, quickly followed by her silent friend.

Louise silently anger as she stomp back to her room. _That stupid Zerbst, I will summon a powerful familiar at all. They will bow down to me in respect and regret. Then they will not call me Zero anymore, if they dare. _She laugh as she thought about summoning her powerful familiar.

**The next day...**

**In Courtyard**

The students were finish summoning the familiars, Professor Colbert check on the final list and call her name, "Ms. Vallire!" She did came out and was well prepared, _Ok, I hope I should summon a dragon or an animal._ "I hope you don't summon your familiar, I bet she summon a zero creäture." Kirche said as she laughed, so did the students laughed too.

"Shut up!" said Louise.

"Alright, be quiet!" Colbert said as the students stop for laughing.

Louise chant as she held her wand, "**My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, Pentagon of the Five Elemental Power heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!**"

*_Boom!*_

The smoke blocks Louise's vision, everyone were coughing. "Let me use 'wind'." said Colbert her his staff to blow the smoke away. She did not expect that Louise saw two humans and a black cat, one was uniform in black look-alike shinobi with fire emblem on his top of shirt, with burial cloth over his eyes which it cover his eyes and a woman with golden hair with red eyes.

Louise was shock that she did summon three familiars, why did she summon three creatures?

The golden hair woman look around as she found the blind boy, "Shiki, where are we?"

Shiki shrug, "I don't know where are we, Arcueid." he look at sky as he notice that there are two suns, "Why are there two suns?" Arcueid and black cat look at two suns, they were shock that the planet is not normal, which means they transfer to another world. Trio look at pink hair girl, a bald man and the students were standing there.

Colbert felt something unusual aura from three creatures, then he realize that the woman with golden hair is a vampire.

"Louise"! he decide to stepped in front of Louise, held his wand, "Please stand back! I know what you are, Vampire."

The golden hair woman sigh as she replied, "Well, I really hate being called as Vampire. I'm not like others."

"Wait, what? I summon a vampire?" Louise is confuse that the golden hair woman who look-alike human, and now she is vampire? She thought the Vampires were Myth and now it appears along with a human and a black cat. Not even the void magic that could summon a Myth creäture.

Colbert tight his grip on his staff and start chanting his holy spell, "Fire, lend of thy holy spirit..." a small fire came out of the staff as it attack a vampire before the blind boy rush in front of golden hair woman as he deflect a small fire with his knife.

Colbert was shock that the blind boy was well prepare and had an unknown spell weapon that he did deflect Colbert's magic spell. He glared at blind boy did prepare his unknown magic weapon, he assume that blind boy's weapon is kind of magic resistance. The blind boy spoke with his threat, "There is no point to fight with her. She is not Vampire. If you lay on her, then I will cut you into pieces." he point at Colbert with his knife, "Anything else in your mind?"

Colbert look at golden hair woman as he realize, "Why didn't that Vampire turn into dust by sun?" He thought that the Vampire was afraid of the sun and turned into dust and now she doesn't afraid anymore.

Louise narrow her eyes as she realize that the Vampires were not like others, maybe the blind boy is a vampire hunter, whom to protect golden hair woman and a black cat, maybe she may able to take a black cat. Louise walk in front of Professor, raising her both of her arms, "Wait!" Colbert did stop as he look at Louise, "What? But there is a Vampire, but I couldn't let this happen."

"Sir, the golden hair woman is not like others, but I don't think she could suck the blood. But, leave it to me and let me to talk to them." she spun as she walk toward to two people and a black cat before Colbert stop her.

She continue to walk toward to then as she stop, point at black cat, "Well, excuse me. I would like to take your cat. So you two could go."

Shiki laugh, "No, you can't. She is my familiar." he look at his black cat, "Len, could you please turn your form?" Len meow as she transform into twelve-year-old, her face was pretty and adorable look-alike doll. Her hair long purple hair was tighten by big black ribbon. Her cloth can be seen through her gap of light coat over it, silk leggings and suitable of shoes, all her items were too black. Len look at blind boy as she did not spoke to him. Louise and Colbert were surprise that the black cat turned into her form. Colbert mumble by himself, "Amazing. Shape-shifting familiar... a simple creäture like a cat..." He slap his own face as he doesn't let his guard fall.

The blind boy replied, "I know, Len. Since we both contract after we left the dream world." he look at pink hair girl, "Well, you can't take my cat, because she is my familiar." Louise almost blew her head, resist her anger as she tried to bribe him, "Well, how about I could give you my money to pay for your familiar, so I won't bother you ever again."

He shook his head, "No, thanks. But I won't accept as your familiar, nor Arcueid do."

"Yes, you can't have him, because he is my shield. If you take him away, then he could kill you anytime." said Arcueid as she smile as she walk toward to Shiki, putting her both of her arms around on Shiki's shoulder. He look at Arcueid as he smile, "Please, don't misunderstood them, like you've always done this before in Fuyuki City."

Arcueid remember about the incident,"Oh, right the one that we did met two Magus and a servant. So yeah they interrupt our work." she look at Louise, smiling at her, "Well, what is your name little girl?"

Louise's left eyebrow has start twitch, her first time that she was being called by golden hair woman, "I'm not a LITTLE GIRL!" she shouted as she breath slowly as she introduce her name, "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, my last name is long. You could call me Louise."

Blind boy smile as he greet his name and his companion, "My name is Shiki Tohno." He raise his right hand as he point at his familiar and a vampire,"This is Len and Arcueid." Arcueid smile as she wave at Louise, "Hey, Louise. Nice to meet you." But Len did not wave at her, pulling at Shiki's left sleeve as it did not spoke to him. He look at Len, "Yes what is it?"

Len stare at him blankly as Shiki nod his head, "Don't worry, Len. We'll go back where we came from." he look at Louise, "So, send us back where we came from."

Louise shook her head, "No, I can't send you back, because it is one way portal. Sorry. So can you be my-"

Shiki interrupt instantly, "Then no, we won't accept as your familiar. Go and summon your own familiar." He sigh as he spun at two people, "Well, I guess, we could go on by our own. So we have to find a way back to home."

Louise start fuming as she shout, "DAMN IT! YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE LEFT!" She pull Shiki's collar as she kiss him which it made Arcueid start anger extremely.

"Now, you are my familiar and you do what I say." said Louise before Arcueid slap on Louise's cheek hard.

Shiki felt his left hand start burning as he resist his pain. He did not scream until he let his pain pass, Arcueid and Len ran straight to Shiki. "Are you okay Shiki?" said Arcueid, checking on Shiki's condition.

He look at Arcueid, smiling at her, "I think, I'm ok." He look at his left hand as he show his left hand to Arcueid and Len.

Arcueid raise her eyebrow, tilting her head, "A rune? No wonder why did she contract you as Master, like Master summon their Servant. Too bad, you didn't die from your old wound and now you are lucky to be alive."

His face did not change expression, "You don't have to mention about this." he look at Louise as he grab Louise's neck as he held her high, spoke with his dark tone, "From this now, you forced me to contract with you, I don't like this. If you tell me what to do, then I won't do anything for you, except for Arcueid and Len. If you ever lay to Arcueid or Len, then I will kill you without hesitation. Got it?"

Louise couldn't see through Shiki's eyes, his eyes were cover by bandage and it is hard to tell that Shiki could see through his blindfold, she was terrified Shiki's threat, she tried to free herself but his hand were tight enough.

"Don't make me repeat again. Don't forgot this. Okay?" He let her go as she drop on the ground, notice that Shiki smile, "Good. Then we don't become your familiar, then we have to figure this out to get back to our home." he spun as he walk toward to Arcueid and Len, "Well, looks like we are on our own." They both walk toward to the tree as they lay on the ground before Len transform into black cat as it sleep peacefully.

Colbert walk toward to Louise as he check on her neck, "Louise, Are you okay?"

"I think, I'm okay. He almost did kill me. What is his problem?"

"I don't know what are they. The one that you did contract a human was a Vampire's servant." He look at Louise's neck as he finish inspect, glare at two people and a black cat, _What kind of people are they? The Vampire, why did it turn into dust by sun? Maybe an evolution... I don't know what is she. And the boy, he is able to deflect my magic attack, is he a mage or something?_

Louise stood up as she shout at them by distance, "WHATEVER WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE, FAMILIAR! THEN DON'T BEG BY YOURSELF WHEN YOU CATCH A COLD!" She stomped back to her dorm while the students were shock, they almost did laugh as they left to the dorm. Colbert head back to his workplace as he wrote his note about blind boy, Vampire and a shape-shifting cat. Then he don't ever think that the Vampire could suck the blood from students, he had a duty to protect his students.

* * *

**Author's note: Frankly, I almost disappoint about this and myself. I just don't know if you guys like this or not. Then give your thought and review.  
**

**So how do you like the story? **

**Do you want me to rewrite the version or continue to write the original story?**

**If you have any problem with this, then I honestly don't know how to answer this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about late update, it's about a month ago and I had a lot of time to rewrite the chapter. Hell if I would write this faster, then I don't have energy left. **

**And sorry about the update and it took me long to write on the chapter, no more than 3000 words left. Damn I need to save my energy. **

**I just made a little tweak with the storyline and I had decide to change it with the paragraph and lack to follow the perspective.**

**P.S. I don't own anything, Tsukihime belongs to Type-Moon and Familiar of Zero belongs to Noboru Yamaguchi, all of my original belongs to me. (Please don't confuse with me, I simply make up the story.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Demon Hunter Killer

**The next day...**

Shiki, awoke by underneath the tree roots, find himself softly firmly, held by Arcueid. He smile at Arcueid as he couldn't resist Arcueid's beauty, sleeping face. He gently pat on Arcueid's head and kiss on her forehead before she woke up. She look at Shiki as she smile, "Morning, Shiki."

He replied as he smile on her head, "Good morning, Arcueid." They both smile as if they were happily after ever since hunting the vampires down. They were bit tire to hunt the Vampires and they only wish to live as human, except Shiki was living curse, so Arcueid is a vampire too.

"Shiki, you know. Yesterday, the one that you did threat her? You don't have to force by yourself to threat anyone." said Arcueid, playing Shiki's hair.

Shiki felt bad that he did threat the little pink hair girl, he sigh, "Well, yeah. I'm not very happy about my other self. Just precaution, but I never want to do this ever again. If anyone threat you or Len, then I could protect both of you." he smile at Arcueid. She smile as she stop playing Shiki's hair. She stood up as she look around, "By the way, should we go and wander around, shall we?"

He agree, "Yeah, wandering around here is a good idea. Before we go, I have to apologize the pink hair girl."

Arcueid grin at Shiki, "Good idea, but you can't find her, because we don't know about the place."

She is right. Shiki doesn't know about the place, he smile as he chuckle, stood up, "Then, we could go and wander around here." he gave his hand to Arcueid, smile at her, "Let's go. shall we?"

She took Shiki's hand, smile at him cheerfully, "Sure. Your personality doesn't trouble others too." He look at his familiar, whom was already awake, pat on her head, "We could split up and let you to wander around here." The black cat meow as it walk toward to the castle, so they head to the same place where Len has going, to discover around the castle.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

**Louise's room**

Louise woke up as she is sleepy head, roll to the side, something delay her day from the beginning. She stood up slowly from her comfortable bed, felt half-asleep.

"Familiar, dress me!", she command her familiar, but it did not respond. She is still half-asleep, "Familiar, I'm waiting," she impatiently before she realize that she left her familiar at the summoning ground. She blush as she felt embarrassment that she forgot to bring her familiar to the room, no wait, a vampire's servant. Come to think of this, she was almost threat by Shiki. She had no idea what will she do unless she might try to tame him, but it is not good enough to tame him. He only serve with a Vampire and he had his own familiar. She scolded by herself, let her breath slowly, _Think carefully, think. Ok I left my familiar outside in the cold. But he is freezing to death, let's hope he could find a shelter. Properly, Servant's chamber or... _ she stopped as she mutter by herself, "Zerbst!"_  
_

She quickly change her cloth into her uniform as she head to Zerbst's room, reclaim her familiar. She knew that the boys could fall Zerbst's charm and made one of boy's toys or worst. Banging on Zerbst's door, Louise is ready to kill her own natural when Zerbst tiredly open her door, her skimpy nightgown, she yawn as she rub her eyes.

"What is it, Zero? Not all of us could wake up as early as you do. We already had night activity that we did attend to, unlike you." said Kirche, lazinness. Louise spotted an oddly shape on the bed.

"How dare you! How dare did you took my familiar! I can't believe you took an advantage my familiar while I was distract!" Louise scream angrily.

Kirche put a finger on her lips, "Sh, sh. Be quiet, you are going to wake my Styx... wait I did defiled your familiar?" She raise her eyebrows, her face shown confusion. "Come to think of this, why would I take your familiar?" Louise's face became pale, she made a grave mistake, she thought that Kirche stole her familiar, but she did not.

"Ummm... If you excuse me, I think I left somewhere behind, because I forgot something important." she ran off without a word, determine to find her familiar.

Kirche smirk as she thought, _This is interesting. Looks like she left her familiar at summoning ground yesterday. This is my last chance...my advantage! _she quickly dress her and her poor familiar, Styx which it is rudely woke up by Louise's shouting, lying on the bed.

"Sorry Styx, I will call you tonight or tomorrow afterwards, I have business to attend to." she ran off to find Tabitha, leaving the confuse boy to gather his cloth.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

**Outside, Magic of Academy**

Shiki and Arcueid calmly walk down the cobblestone corridor, to find something interest. They spot a maid was struggle to carry an oversize pile of laundry and tipped over and allow the clothes to scatter. They both look each other as they help her, Shiki drop his knee as he gave his hand to Maid, "Is there something that we could help you?"

"Ah, yes, please..." said maid as Shiki and Arcueid help her up before she look at them as she stagger backward from them, "Wait, the rumor that Louise summon... a Vampire and her Servant?"

Arcueid brow her eyebrows, "Well, I'm not Vampire. You know what, I'm dislike the blood because Shiki saved me. And he is not servant, he is my shield." While Shiki gather the laundry as he put them in the basket, held the laundry basket, "It's ok. You don't have to be afraid her." he smile, "I think you look like Kohaku, but you are bit clumsy. She is kinda different."

The maid look at Arcueid as she walk slowly toward to Shiki, "Are you sure... that the vampire...won't suck my blood?" Shiki laugh, pat on maid's head, "Why are you being afraid? Don't worry, she won't suck your blood. But I gave my life to her." He held his right hand, "My name is Tohno Shiki. And her name is Arcueid Brunestud, but her last name is quite long, you could call her Arcueid. And what is your name?"

She look at Arcueid, her hand became shaking as she shook Shiki's hand firmly, "My name is Siesta." she bow, "And I'm s-so-so sorry, milord. I'm returning my duties and I thank you for kindness."

Shiki and Arcueid laugh, he spoke, "Well, we are not milord or anything. I'm a former Demon-Hunter, and I'm not part of it anymore. And my lover is a former Vampire, but she is not. We only wish to be normal, like humans."

"So what brings you here?" said Siesta, narrow here eyes as she suspect that the Vampire planning something.

"Well, we were 'summon' by kind of the magic to the place and someone name was, Louise Valliere. So we decide to wander around here and now here we are." said Shiki.

Siesta raise her eyebrows, "So you must be Louise's familiar and you lover was summoned too."

"And my black cat, she is my familiar too." said Shiki.

She look the black cat around here, "I don't see your black cat around here. So you had your black cat? What was it like?"

Arcueid smile, "Despite, don't judge her appearance. She could transform her human form so that you may never find her. Her ability is shape-shifting."

"Umm.. Do I need to know what does she look like?"

She gave a big smile, "She could pop up anytime." Shiki and Arcueid laugh as they stop, they both walk away before Shiki look at Siesta, "By the way, can you guide us, please? We don't know about the place."

"No problem! I can show you around." Siesta guiding them, Shiki dispose the clothes in the laundry room. She later direct them to the hall, they bid her farewll.

They notice that the few maids were busy to clearing up the leftover and dishes. They were puzzle what they were doing, Shiki almost know something from his past, "Arcueid, I think it looks similar from my home."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

20 minutes ago...

**Louise's side**

Louise is frantically dashing around until she felt hunger, gave up and hope the red hair with milk cow doesn't find her familiar unsuccessful in her search. She is about to walk to the hall before she notice her rival, felt her spirit light her body up, _Yes, it means she couldn't find my familiar. Where is idiotic familiar? Once I find him, punish him, then teach him lesson. _

"No luck? I suppose there is no chance that my familiar would meet a whore, like you." Louise grin.

"Small words, Louise. Small words." said Kirche, "Beside you didn't find your familiar either. Maybe he found out that your title, and and he may never pretend as familiar ever again."

"Never! I was originally did summon him and I manage made a contract with him!" shouted by Louise.

"Arent' you forgetting that he threat you? At least he is with a golden hair woman."

Louise almost forgot that Shiki did threat him, but he almost did kill her as she made a contract with him, but he is not interest to become her familiar. They were busy argue until Tabitha spoke out, "Argue later...Eat now..." She trail off, startle to frighten them as they realize that girl was standing there, they almost forgot if she was a ghost.

"You should stop doing that, because everyone almost did forgot you that you don't exist." said Louise.

Kirche sigh, "Really? Since when did we forgot that she was here?"

"I don't care, if I am exist, then I would prefer quiet." said Tabitha, walking toward to the hall. Both of them forgot about the breakfast as they sprint toward to the hall. They did not notice that the black cat was sitting, beside the wall as it walk toward to the dining hall.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

A few seconds later, Shiki and Arcueid were about to walk to the courtyard as they found themselves. The courtyard is fill with students and familiars. The courtyard had white beautiful picnic table. They walk toward to an unoccupied table as they found Len was sitting on a chair, she is eating a leftover bread. Shiki chuckle, "Hello Len. How is it?"

The cat meow as it transform in her human form, sat on her position as she stare at Shiki, he pat on Len's head, "Look's ok. We had wonderful to discover around the castle." Len continue eat a leftover bread. He pull a chair as he gave an offer to her, "Arcueid, would you take a seat?"

She smile, "Yes." she thank him as she sat on her chair.

He sat on his chair, smiling at her, "Beautiful day isn't it?" She nod her head, "Not to mention about my castle. Compare to their castle is much bigger than my home."

"Not to mention, there are a couple of maids around here. Like I have two maids in my home too." said Shiki, added. They both agreed until Louise shout at them, "THERE YOU ARE FAMILIAR! *pant, pant* I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Does it matter? I've been looking for you everywhere but I don't know about the place. So we decide to wander around here. And now here we are." Shiki smirk, raising both of his arms.

Louise start fuming, "Then you should've never wander around here unless I give you a permission!"

Shiki intrigue, "Then go and find by your own familiar. I'm not going to accept you as familiar."

Louise was getting mad by Shiki's attitude, she is about to hit Shiki's face before he caught Louise's hand as she did not realize that Shiki caught her hand. He title his head as he spoke, "Abusing your familiar? Huh?" He smile, "Or I could kill the servants as you like?" Louise's eyes were widen that Shiki is start threatening her again, just like yesterday.

Shiki and Arcueid start laughing, but Len did not laugh, still eating a leftover bread. He let Louise's hand go as she flex her fingers, "Killing the servants? Are you going up against Nobles?"

"Should I? Then I'm not." said Shiki, smile at Louise, "And I think I should apologize to you about yesterday." he stood up as he gave his hand to Louise. She look at Shiki's suspiciously, looking at him.

He shrug, "Think I could threat you again? Then I'm really sorry about yesterday. Just forgot about the threat, ok?"

Louise shook Shiki's hand firmly, "Apology accept. But you ca-" Shiki interrupt her, "Then the answer is... no." He let Louise's hand as he sat on the chair. Shiki and Arcueid smile as they start laughing.

Louise's eyebrow start twitching, _Damn it. I fail to tame him. Is there way that I could make him a_ familiar? She look at golden hair woman and little girl, _Perhaps this girl could convince him? Maybe?_ She haven't given up until she will tame him without fail,"Your name is Shiki, am I right?"

He nod his head, point at Arcueid and Len, "And the one that I did introduce you yesterday?"

She nod her head, asking him about why did Shiki became Vampire's Servant, "Shiki, when did you became her Servant?"

Shiki and Arcueid fade their smile, suddenly the mood change. Louise felt something that she shouldn't ask him about being Vampire's Servant. Shiki pat on Louise's head, "Well, I'm not her servant, just a killer. I gave my life to Arcueid, so she did gave her life to me." he look at Arcueid, "Isn't it right?"

Arcueid nod, "That's right, Louise. He is not my Servant." She smile, "He originally did cut me into seventeen pieces, but he did became my shield. That's why I like him and he never leave my side ever again." Louise drop her jaw, her eyes were widen until they heard, look back at they notice a yellow blond hair noble flirting with a noble girl. Shiki raise his eyebrows as he stood up, walk toward to the blond boy and found out that the blond boy was confronted by drill hair girl. It draw the attention that the crowd were surround a blond boy and two girls. Shiki doesn't like the crowd much as he sustain his sanity, doesn't want to start killing spree, like his other self did this before.

Montmorency demand him, "Guiche, who is this girl?" she point at another girl.

"Guiche, who is she and why is she here?" said Kaite, was confused by Montmorency.

Guiche raise both of his arms, defending by himself, "Easy...easy, ladies, let me explain...I was born to be honest and never lay with another girl in my life, but..." he pull out his fake rose from his pocket as he put it on his mouth, "Then, I never lie to anyone." Guiche was unaware that he did drop something from his pocket. Shiki notice something a usual object on the ground, he pick it up as he notice there was a signature on the small pink bottle, _Montmorency. _He walk toward to Guiche as he tap on his right shoulder, "Excuse me, does it belongs to you?"

Montmorency raise her eyebrows, grab her small bottle, "This...it's mine! You bastard! You are worst and liar!" she slap on Guiche's face hard as she walk away from him. Guiche tried to explain to Montmorency before there was another girl who slap Guiche's face, "How? How could you?" Cried by Katie, walk away from him.

The crowd start laughing at Guiche, "That's real shame! Serve you right! They dumped you!" said a random guy from crowd.

"Look's like my luck is here." said another.

Guiche felt furious, walk toward to Shiki, "You! You destroy my reputation!" he almost did notice that Shiki was wearing his red cloth which it cover his eyes around on his head, "Commoner! You are supposed to be blind! How could you see through your blindfold?"

Shiki smirk, "Does it matter? Then you did hurt the girl's feelings, why don't you go and apologize to them?" he cross his arms on his chest. While there was a golden hair woman walk beside him, "You've done hurting them, is it fun for you to hurt them?"

"No! This blind boy did destroy two of my fine women and now I would like you to challenge with me! With the blind boy!" said Guiche, pointing at blind boy. The crowd goes awe, their body language suggest that they were excited that Guiche may duel with a blind boy, willing to bet Guiche.

He look at the crowd as he suggest that they were really want Guiche to duel with Shiki, he smile, "Challenge accept! Tell me where and when."

"How about that? Meet me at Vestri Court, now. No running away from me." he walk away from him as he head toward to the Vestri Court, the crowd follow him, leaving them for a decision.

Louise walk toward to them, unaware that she was being follow by Len by behind, she shout at them, "Shiki! What do you think what were you doing? You shouldn't challenge him, you will get killed!"

Shiki laugh, "Already did once, but I did cheat-death this before. Nothing to worry about me." he felt his arm was being pull by something, he look at Arcueid, she look at her eyes, "Shiki, do what you want, please go easy on him. Ok?"

He smile as he pat on Arcueid's head, "No problem. I've already did encounter few Magus this before. I know what to do." They follow the crowd where they were head to the Vestri Court is. Louise shout at them, "You can't! You will be killed by Guiche!" They ignore her as she start furious, follow them.

**Vestri Court..**

Guiche is stand distance by Shiki, he felt confident that the blind boy will be easily taken down, teach him a lesson. He cross his arms on his chest as he spoke proudly, "I assume you accept the duel? Then you must not run away." he smile as he took his wand from his pocket.

Shiki smile as he raise his hand, "Before we start, there is something that I would like to proposal." Guiche nod his head.

Shiki look at the crowd, "Everyone! There is something that I would like you to bet me or Guiche! If you don't bet on me, then I would take all your money after I defeat him. If I don't win, Guiche will do what he want. How does it sound?" The crowd were talking each other, they accept Shiki's proposal. Most of them place their bet on Guiche, none of them did bet on Shiki.

Guiche start laughing, "Interesting. I like the way that you bet for you life. I like it." he raise his wand as he let his petal to drop a few on the ground. It appear from the ground, their form are golem. There were three golem, await for Guiche's order.

Shiki felt bored, he sigh "It is not much. Please bring up more golem as you want." Guiche was puzzle that Shiki want him to summon more golem, he smirk, "Is that what you want for your death wish? Very well, I accept it. I will bring more than six golem." he drop six petals on the ground as they appear from the ground at same time. "Anything else?"

"Shiki! Don't do this! You will get yourself being killed! Just apologize to him right now!" shouted by Louise, he ignore her.

Shiki touch his chin, "That's it. It's perfect." he took his knife out from his pocket, pointing at Guiche, he made his own announcement, "My name is...Tohno Shiki. Former Demon Hunter and now I am... an Assassin." Shiki smile as the crowd were shock that the commoner is an Assassin.

* * *

**Author's notes: Well, I've got good news and bad news... I don't know which one. *Sigh* Good news, I'm going to set the community as we could discuss about the plots (I lack to follow the plots or anything). **

**And bad news, It bores me my life and I wish I could take a little time. And I was thinking if I could put some Ubel Blatt crossover Familiar of Zero (Is anyone of you Ubel Blatt fan?) or simply I should put Halo crossover to Code Geass, Rookie's adventure or our favourite Master Chief (I suck at Star Wars stuff too much, but I gave it up.)**

**Don't forgot to review!**

**And don't forgot to check on the community about Endless Moon, be sure to look for it! If you have any problem with the community, then PM me. (Honestly I had no idea how to create the community)**

** Check on the link, community/Endless-Moon/107807/**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Killer's Instinct

Guiche start laughing at him, "Hahahaha, assassin? You surely gave me a good joke. So are you making this up?"

He replied, "No," still holding his knife to point at him.

"Who cares? You've already announce by yourself, instead using your embarrassing title. I guess, you should die," said Guiche, start smirking at him, gave his command his golem to attack a blind boy. His golems were about to attack before him, "What a foolish move, kid..." before Shiki is about to move forward toward to Guiche before he disappear from his sight.

Guiche was shock that the blind boy disappear into thin air. He look around as he assume that the blind boy is running away, he spoke out aloud, "You coward! You think you could run away from me?" Before he heard the numerous of students were shouting at him, "Guiche! Behind you!"

He look back before Shiki grab Guiche's head as he smash Guiche's head on the ground hard. Shiki carefully tried not to kill him as he let his head go. Guiche clutch his head, "Argh! My head! What the hell do you think you are?" His head is starting bleeding.

Shiki put his foot on Guiche's back as he smile, "Think I could run away? Huh? You can't win against me. So would you like to die?"

_When did he came from my behind? How come I did not see him from my back?_ Guiche did not notice from his back, look at his golem as he smile at Shiki, "Aren't you forgot something? Your opponent is right there!" He point at his nine golem.

Shiki laugh as he lean forward to Guiche, "I've already took care of them." He smile at him. Guiche widen his eyes as he look at his golems turn into pieces, "Ho-how is that possible? No commoner could beat my level..." his words were trail off, looking at him nervously, raising both of his hands, "I...yield."

"Good." He grabs Guiche's collar as he lift him up, crossing his arm across his chest, "Now go and apologize to the girls that you've done hurt them."

"If I don't?"

"Then, I should kill you where you stand." said Shiki, threatening him, "Be fast." Shiki added as Guiche frantically run up to two ladies. Guiche apologize to two ladies as Montmorency slap Guiche's left cheek hard, "Apologize acceptable." she walk away from him before he tried to stop her. Katie slap on Guiche's right cheek hard, "Acceptable, but I will not forgive you that you've hurt my feelings." she walk away from him.

"Learn your lesson? If I ever catch you hang with another girlfriend, then I will not hesitate kill you. Got it? Now scram away."

Guiche nod his head as he frantically ran away from Shiki. He look at the students as he walk toward to them, "Well, keep your money. I don't need it anymore." he walk away from them as he let them to keep the money.

He walk toward to Arcueid, Len and Louise, "See? Nothing to worry about me, Louise."

Louise is starting fuming, punching on Shiki's chest, "Stupid! Stupid familiar, why did you do this? Risking your own life." she still punching his chest before Shiki grab Louise's hand, smiling at her, "Yes, I've been willing my bet, to fight against the odds. That's why I protect my love, gave my life to her. Isn't that right Arcueid?" He let Louise go as he walk toward to Arcueid.

She smile at Shiki, "Yes, that's right. He did."

Louise raise her finger as she point at Shiki, "Come to think of this vampire! Is he your servant?"

She shook her head, "No. He is not. But we can't talk here. Is there way that we could talk in private?"

**Louise's room**

Shiki and Arcueid sat on their chair, and Len, her human form sat on Shiki's lap. Shiki play on Len's hair as she smile at him. Louise couldn't find where she could sit, instead there were two chairs in her own room. Her eyebrow is start twitching, _Never trust the vampire. My mother used to taught me about the vampires. Now why didn't vampire turn into dust?_ She is about to start her anger, instead she calm down a bit, sat on her bed, "So why did I summon three familiar at same time? And now I'm such as failure in my life."

"Failure is not an option," said Shiki,still stroking on Len's hair, "It's not your fault, which you made your right decision to summon us. Because we got tire to fight our enemies." Shiki look at Arcueid, smiling at her, "Arcueid, what do you think about living here?"

She blush, smiling back at him, "Yeah. It's good to be away from our home to here. And we can live here peacefully." They were about to kiss before Louise instantly interrupt, "What the hell are you talking about? I did ask you this earlier!"

They forgot about what Louise did ask them about Shiki being servant. Shiki and Arcueid look each other as she nod her head. Arcueid is about to start explaining, "Shiki is not my servant."

Louise was confused that Shiki is not vampire's servant, "Then what is he?"

She close her eye as she breath, "You know, Shiki is much monster than vampires. He does have his powerful eyes that he did used to kill me when we first met."

Louise's eyebrows widen as she was shock that Shiki did killed her, however her story doesn't fit well. "So, are you...telling me that Shiki did kill you and somehow you brought your life back?"

"It's true. I did and went to see him that he did kill me. And I gave him a payback." She giggle, "You've should-be seen his reaction." she tried to surpress her laughter, she broke as she laugh too hard.

Shiki and Arcueid laugh so hard, "Arcueid, that's mean. So yeah, I really thought you were dead. I took a responsibility that I did kill you back in there. Like murderer meet vampire. It is quite odd."

"Yeah. That's right Shiki. It sure is. And now it's your turn."

Shiki look at Louise, she was not happy, crossing her arms on her chest, "Are you done laughing? I've got more question about you. What do you do?"

He sigh as he took his knife out from his pocket, "You've seen me fighting his golem, am I right?"

She nod her head, "The next thing, you move faster than normal human. You came from his behind and you did took him down. Luckily you did not kill him. A question for you, are you sword man?"

"No," he replied, "I used to be demon hunter assassin, not anymore. And I'm currently her guardian and assassin."

"Wait. You were demon hunter assassin? Are your family are demon hunter?"

"Yes. Used to be"

"So what about your parents as well?"

Shiki did not respond as he breath slowly, "They're dead."

She did not realize that his family died, "Oh, I'm sorry about your family. I should've never ask about your parent."

He chuckle, still stroking Len's hair, "No worries. My family died long time ago..." until he stop stroking Len's hair as she look at him. Young girl is about to jump from Shiki's lap before transform into a cat. Shiki stood up as he walk toward to Louise, "Until I was adopted by my foster family, raised me there..." he stop as he lean forward to Louise's face, smiling at her, "Until I was killed by my own adoptive brother. Shortly I learnt my adoptive family were demon and they died without me. They were either dead, disappear, murder or kidnap, but it means they were under curse by something. And it's following me, awaiting for my death." He gave his creepy smile at her, "So... more question for me?"

Louise start froze, lose her word, she didn't know his family died and was adopted by his demon family. She is thinking that Shiki's true form may be demon, but he is not. His families are demon hunter, they died long time ago until adopted by demon family. Which mean he is either demon or demon hunter, her summon did not fail her which it almost gave her pride.

Shiki chuckle as he poke Louise's nose before she frantically move backward, "What the hell? You scared me!"

"I know what you are thinking. I may be demon or demon hunter." He turn around as he shrug, "Louise, trying to find my true self? Then I have nothing to worry about this. Instead asking someone by midget pink hair girl" He walk toward to Arcueid as he sat his chair beside her.

Louise is about to start anger that his familiar was disrespect her, she is about to abuse her familiar before Shiki raise his hand, "Then, I'll tell you about my family, no joking around here. Ok?"

"Fine then! Tell me about your noble family." said Louise, spouting at him.

Arcueid and Shiki had no idea what noble is. She raise her hand, "What is noble?" Louise realize that her familiars did arrive here yesterday, she palm her face with a hand. She sigh as she start explain about noble.

They both laugh. Louise felt humiliate again, maybe her life has turn upside down. Arcueid wipe her tear, "Well, we are not noble. I used to be noble long time ago, and I dropped it. And Shiki's families were both once before."

"Yes. I do have my families." He raise his finger, "One, My Nanaya family were demon hunter, not much else to know about them. My father was an assassin and I almost look-alike him. From what I heard they posses their powers like me. To be honest, I don't know about their ability. And I never learn my father's true name until my doctor told me. And I learnt their dark secret, very much darker secret from my past and my personality. I don't know about myself, if I could use my own true name or would I remain as fake one?"

Louise was quiet for a while, pondering that she learnt Shiki's past, "And your demon family?"

Shiki smile, crossing his arms on his chest, "They took a good care for me. They are demons or demon hybrid. Can't say I could judge their appearance. And also I had my sister, she is a demon too."

Louise perk her head, stood up as she prostest, "What? Your sister is...demon? But they are enemy! Don't tell me they brainwash you. I mean you are demon hunter and yet you may able to kill the demons!"

"Killing the demons?" he start laugh so hard, "What a joke! *Cough* Cough* Sorry. I no longer to kill the demons because my original family were destroyed by someone."

"You can't kill demons? But you are demon hunter. So What about the church? They may able to help you."

Shiki is about to avoid Louise's question, stood up as he stretch his arms, "Guess, I should tell you about this later." he look at Arcueid, smiling at her, gave his hand to her, "Arcueid, let's go shall we?"

Arcueid smile at him as she nod, "Yes, Shiki." She grip Shiki's hand as she stood up, "And now, it's nightfall." She walk toward to the window, putting her palm on the window, "This presence... Looks like the problem is here. Shiki, can you please go to town and please clean everything up for me?"

Shiki walk toward to Arcueid as he smile at her, "Yes, my dear. I'll be back without scratch this morning." He kiss on Arcueid's neck as she kiss Shiki's forehead before he walk away from them. "Sure Shiki! I can take a rest since you took care me," said Arcueid, smiling at him.

Louise is about to stop his, her question was not finish, "Hey! I'm not finish! I have more question for you!"

He stop as he his glare at Louise's face, "We'll talk tomorrow. " He open the door as he left Louise's room, leaving them behind.

* * *

**Author's note: tick tock tick tock tick tock...Time is running out, no wait. Oh never mind, looks like I'm really tired to follow the plots...**

**P.S. please do not send me a private message with hate or flame. (Don't like cliffhanger)**

**Oh right, I'm currently writing on Ubel Blatt crossover, and i may be busy with my ideas and trying to figure this out to fit the story. **


End file.
